A Hunter being hunted
by Fandom Enthusiest
Summary: Chell: a brave, strong, and smart woman who loves hunting out the paranormal with her journal and her best friend. Wheatley: a worrisome, naive, good hearted man who is terrified of the paranormal. When Chell is no longer herself, only the wrong person is there with no one else. (Rated T for a slightly descriptive death and some language. Chelley in the end in a bit of twisted way)
"Whatch'a doing?" Asked Wheatley as he walked into the room, drinking a can of Pitt cola. He was wearing his usual blue truckers cap wit a blue dot on the front. He approached Chell, then kneeled down beside her.

"Summoning a demon." She replied casually, as summoning a demon was anything _but_ casual. She had finished lighting the last candle, then glanced over to the journal which was opened to a page labeled "Bill Cipher". Chell was wearing her usual brown leather vest with a single star stitched with black embroidery thread by the shoulder on the left side.

"Why?" Wheatley asked. "Why not?" Was her only reply. Chell had loved hunting the paranormal, but Wheatley? It scared the living daylight out of him.

"Well, have fun I guess..." And with that, he had left the room.

Chell smiled then looked back over to the journal. She read over it a few times, ignoring the warning to not summon him.

She began to chant. After a few times her eyes began to glow a bright blue, and by now she was chanting turned black and white, and the candles had burnt out. Outside on the streets below the apartment, all the cars had stopped driving and all the people had stopped walking.

An almost sinister laugh filled the room. The shape of a triangle appeared near the roof with the galaxy inside of it. A single eye opened up near the top and flames surrounded the entire thing. It popped. A black illuminati with what was a top hat and bow tie with arms and legs took its place.

"Oh. Oh! It is good to finally be here!" It said. It flew down, turning yellow in colour as it did. The hat, tie, arms and legs though, stayed black. "Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it like you're some kind of cow killer?" He said as he flew around her head then pulled on her leather vest. It laughed. "I'm just kidding I know who you are Chell." She stood up, then backed away slightly, sceptical of this thing in front of her. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "Oh, I have been watching you." Halfway through the sentence it's voice started to distort and started flashing photos of her and Wheatley.

"Now if you got me here, you must want to make a deal or something with me." He was right. She _did_ want to make a deal. She hesitated, but finally said "I want you to play around with GLaDOS, make her think she's loosing her mind a bit." "Well if that's all then, I guess I could use a _puppet._ " The thing replied, looking towards a box of puppets in the small studio room. It showed her his hand, covered in blue flames ready to make a deal. She hesitated again, just a puppet? Small deed small price, I guess. "Deal." She said as she shook his hand. Bill's voice distorted again when he said "I didn't say what kind of puppet I wanted." Chell was taken aback. What did he mean? She felt herself leave her own body. She was now but a ghost as she saw her own body drop to the floor, then rise again, with the voice of the demon it said "Sorry kid, but you're my puppet now!" He laughed. _How could this be happening?_ She thought.

/:\/:\/:\

Wheatley was in the kitchen when he heard a crash come from upstairs. Usually he would go check up on her and make sure she was okay, but then she would always say that she could handle it on her own. This time though, the crash sounded a little bit more dangerous. He rushed up the stairs and instead of having to go into the studio room, he found her just coming out of it. She was stumbling a bit, as if she was loosing balance. "Chell, love, are you okay?" He asked.

Thats when she slapped him. He stumbled a bit to the side, and put his hand on the wall for balance and his free hand on the spot where she hit him. "Bloody hell..." He cringed. "What was that for!?" He looked in her eyes, but they weren't hers. They were yellow with cat-like pupils. "You are a moron and that's all you'll ever be." She glared at him. This _really_ wasn't her. She had never called him a moron, and her voice was distorted. He looked at her, terrified, and said "... You aren't Chell." They only smiled at him and chuckled.

He ran into the studio and picked up the journal, quickly flipping to the page about the demon Chell had just summoned. _Beware Bill. One of the most dangerous creatures I have ever encountered._ "What are you reading there?" The voice said behind him. "I'm just kidding, we all know that you can't read." It laughed. "Wh- what do you want from me?" Wheatley asked as he closed the book and put it under his arm. "Oh, we're just playing a game, aren't we?" He ducked under them and ran out the room, journal in hand.

Wheatley had finally reached the door to get out, the handel burnt up in blue flames. Disappearing, it left no hole. He tried body slamming into it to break it down, but did only bruised his shoulder. There was no escape.

He heard crashing coming down the stairs and when he turned around, there they were. Covered in bruises and scars, it asked him, "Trying to escape, are we?" He stepped back and gasped. "Bill Chell, Bell." He concluded.

Bell started to stand up and walk towards him. Wheatley started walking backwards, taking a step back with every step he took. Panicked, Wheatley began to say any chant he could find to try and stop Bell. "Uh, fidentus omnium," he quaked as Bell laughed. "M- magis omentium," he shaked, almost out of breath. Bell only continued to laugh. "You don't get it, do you?" He yelled. "That chant only works if this vessel is asleep! And I, never fall asleep."

Wheatley ended up backing into the wall. Before he could step away, Bell slapped him again. This time though, the slap was harder, more powerful. It sent him falling to the floor. He felt her handprint burning on his cheek. He looked up, head spinning, his vision starting to blur around the edges.

"Face it kid, you're nothing." The blurring photo of Bell jeered at him. "You're not smart, you're not strong, you're weak and stupid. You'll never accomplish anything in your life." He looked up at him, and jumped up and punched him. Bell only laughed that same, sickening, laugh. "Pain is just so hilarious!" Bell shouted as he punched Wheatley once on the left side of his face and then almost immediately again on the right side. He fell over and hit his head on the counter, then blacked out as soon as his head hit the floor.


End file.
